Done
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Giyuu pun penasaran. Selain senyuman, apakah semua rasa tampak sama bagi Shinobu? [Modern. AU]


Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba

Cast : Giyuu T & Shinobu K

.

_Bukan tanpa alasan, cinta saling mengisi._

* * *

Shinobu tahu.

Mau bagaimanapun ia menilai, Giyuu tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Peringainya yang selalu tampak tenang, membuat Shinobu terkadang suka mengabaikannya. Bagi Shinobu, selain memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Giyuu mungkin tidak pernah memikirkan orang sekitarnya; bagaimana cara orang memandang dirinya. Dan bagaimana orang menilai buruk dirinya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, orang-orang disekitar Giyuu pun tak lagi merespon banyak keberadaannya. Menjauhinya. Bahkan terkadang tak lagi menaruh rasa simpati padanya.

Membencinya.

"Apa kau pun membenciku?" tanyanya.

Shinobu tersenyum.

Giyuu tahu.

Mau bagaimanapun ia memandang, tampilan yang selalu ia dapat dari wajah gadis ini akan tetap satu rupa. Wajahnya yang lembut, tanpa sengaja selalu menampilkan satu senyuman yang mengandung banyak warna. Terkadang, Giyuu memikirkan dari balik ekspresi datarnya; bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melihat rupa lain dari wajah Shinobu; selain senyuman yang tak lagi terlihat asli baginya.

Apakah ia harus melakukan sesuatu?

Tapi apa dan bagaimana caranya?

"Siapa pula yang bisa membencimu. Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu?"

Lihat itu.

Ekspresi yang sama lagi, bukan? Yang membuat Giyuu terkadang ingin melihat sisi lain dari Shinobu.

"Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

* * *

Shinobu tahu.

Dibalik sikap dinginnya. Giyuu memiliki sifat yang hangat. Tapi siapa yang mau peduli akan itu? Sikap terlalu santai yang ada dalam dirinya membuat beberapa orang kebanyakan muak dengan bagaimana cara kerja hidup yang Giyuu jalani. Namun, mungkin bagi Shinobu, itu tidak terlalu buruk adanya. Dan itulah yang membuat Shinobu pada akhirnya mengajak Giyuu untuk mulai bersama.

"Ini akan jadi pesta pernikahan sekali seumur hidup. Haruskah wajahmu terlihat menyebalkan seperti itu?" Shinobu memandang wajah santai Giyuu dengan senyuman mematikannya. Dan itu membuat Giyuu pun tak ingin merasa bersalah.

"Bahkan ketika akan menikahpun, kau tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi lain." Ucapnya tanpa ragu. Tanpa peduli apa itu akan menyakitkan bagi Shinobu, calon istrinya.

Giyuu tahu.

Untuk kali ini, Shinobu merasa gugup tak tertahan. Ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari dimana ia dan Shinobu akan bersama selamanya.

Entahlah. Bahkan sampai saat ini Giyuu ragu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Shinobu padanya. Apakah ini benar yang diinginkan gadis itu? Atau ini hanya caranya untuk melarikan diri dari Doma?

Giyuuu masih belum bisa menangkap makna dari segala eskpresi yang Shinobu tampilkan untuknya. Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia tidak punya keraguan sedikitpun untuk menerima ajakan Shinobu.

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" Shinobu meraih jemari Giyuu. Mengaitkan diantara jemari miliknya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa Giyuu tampilkan. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang wajah Shinobu yang selalu tampak sama, meski apapun terjadi.

Giyuu tahu.

Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun rasa cinta itu tak pernah meluap. Tapi, memikirkan Shinobu menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari pria lain seperti ini membuat Giyuu merasa cemburu. Untung saja, ini jemarinya. Dan ia bersyukur, dirinya lah pria yang akan menikahi gadis ini saat ini.

"Tidak. aku membencimu." Balas Giyuu, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Shinobu.

* * *

"Hei, Tomioka-san-"

"Giyuu."

Shinobu menoleh. Mereka duduk diatas sofa. Diantara riuh suara hujan yang mengguyur permukaan bumi Tokyo. Di dalam rumah kecil sederhana yang pada akhirnya mereka pilih bersama sebagai tempat peristirahatan dari rutinitas kehidupan.

"Panggil aku Giyuu. Atau aku akan membencimu." Ucap Giyuu, tak berniat menatap wajah istrinya.

Shinobu tersenyum.

Entahlah.

Giyuu merasa tak pernah berhasil menebak arti senyum itu. Tapi, begitupun tidak masalah. Ia tidak peduli apapun tentang makna senyuman yang tidak ingin lagi ia perdebatkan dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa, ia mulai menyukai segalanya.

"Hei, Tomioka-san-"

"Giyuu." Giyuu menatap malas pada mata istrinya. "Harusnya tidak perlu kuulang sampai dua kali. Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar membencimu." Ya. Giyuu tahu. Shinobu mencintainya.

"Hei, Tomioka-"

Shinobu merasa basah dibibirnya. Bukan karena atap rumah yang bocor hingga membiarkan air hujan merembes diatasnya. Namun karena dalam sekejap, Giyuu membekapnya dengan ciuman. Menindihnya. Berada diatasnya. Menghadiahinya dengan cinta yang tiada tara. Memberinya kebahagiaan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Shinobu tahu.

Seberapa pun Giyuu dibenci oleh orang lain karena sikap terlalu santainya, namun pria inilah yang kini menjadi suaminya.

0o-o0

Giyuu menarik perlahan kecupannya.

Giyuu tahu.

Ekpresi yang sama dari senyuman yang sama sang istri tak akan pernah mungkin bisa ia pudarkan. Kapan ia bisa melihat ekpresi lain dari wajah Shinobu?

Ia ingin melihat Shinobu merasa kesal. Marah. Manja. Merengek. Dan terkadang ingin melihatnya berurai air mata bahagia.

"Apa… jika aku mati, baru kau menampilkan ekspresi lain diwajahmu, Shinobu?"

"Giyuu! Apa yang kaukatakan?!" sontak Shinobu membentak. Dan kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berbeda. Warnanya berubah.

Ahh. Inikah rasanya?

Untuk pertama kali, ekspresi wajah itu berubah. Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah penuh senyum ini terlihat begitu emosional. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Giyuu pada akhirnya merasa dicintai. Apakah Shinobu takut jika Giyuu meninggalkannya?

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Giyuu sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengecup lagi bibir sang istri. Ya. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Shinobu sangat mencintainya.

"Tidak. Aku membencimu."

...

Mereka tahu.

Mereka tak perlu kata.

Mereka hanya perlu ruang dan waktu untuk membuktikan semuanya.

.

.

* * *

**Maaf membuat hal yang karuan begini. **

**Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa move on ini. **

**Dan entahlah. Menurut saya ini kurang imajinasi. **


End file.
